Fruk you !
by CapitaineAwes0me
Summary: Un petit FrUk assez mignon avec des rebondissements de fou et de l'action, des larmes, de l'amour, du rire et- Bon d'accord, je suis nulle pour les résumés, venez faire un petit tour rapide. Rated K puisqu'Arthur ne sait pas parler correctement (gentleman? My foot!)


_**Bonjour mes petites licornes! Ici Carlie qui revient avec un petit FrUk. Au départ ça devait être la revanche des pays sur Facebook mais ça c'est fini en FrUk tout dégoulinant. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**_

_**Ps: N'oubliez pas les review!**_

_**RePs: Je ne suis pas là tout le mois d'Août à part du 03.**_

_**Bisous, Carlie.**_

* * *

Facebook n'avait pas fonctionné avec les pays : trop de gens susceptibles de voir leurs discussions, donc les idiots avaient décidé de laisser tomber les réseaux sociaux et Internet en général.

Estonie n'avait pas baissé les bras, lui, au contraire, il venait de créer un chat complètement fermé pour que tous les pays puissent parler.

Personnellement, je suis contre moins je les vois ou je leur parle mieux je me porte. C'est l'avantage d'être sur une île, personne ne vient te déranger alors que sur le continent…

- Mon lapiiiiiiiiiin !

Je retire ce que je viens de dire, même sur une île on ne peut pas être tranquille, surtout quand un certain froggy vient te voir TOUS les jours grâce au super Eurostar. Je vais le détruire pierre par pierre ce foutu tunnel d'ailleurs. Hahahaha !

- C'est quoi cette tête, Arthur ?

- Nothing … Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Je m'ennuyais et tu me manquais !

- Je te rappelle que tu es venu hier, et avant-hier, et avant-avant-hier, et-

- Oui, je sais, mais j'aime venir te voir. Tu n'aimes pas quand je viens ?

- Pas du tout !

Il m'a lancé un regard du genre « mais, mais, mais *pleure* » mais j'ai tenu bon ! J'ai tenu bon !

- Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux, Francis.

- Sans cœur !

- Idiot !

- Rosbit !

- Froggy !

- Buveur de thé !

- Bouffeur de grenouille !

Nous nous sommes regardés un long moment avant qu'il ne me prenne dans ses bras en souriant.

- Lâche-moi !

Je me débattais dans tous les sens quand il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille pour me chuchoter :

- Estonie m'a demandé de te prévenir qu'il a créé un chat spécial.

Il se recula avec son fuckin' sourire et je lui lançai un regard noir.

- Tu aurais pu le faire par téléphone !

- Je suis là pour que nous nous inscrivions ensemble !

J'ai soupiré et il a ajouté :

- J'ai ramené des gâteaux ….

- Bon, c'est d'accord. Mais c'est seulement parce que j'avais faim !

Il m'a regardé pas très convaincu pas mon argument et je suis parti (presque en courant) chercher l'ordinateur portable que m'avait donné Alfred.

Je suis revenu dans le salon où Francis avait posé des mignardises françaises ils sont trop bons ses gâteaux au froggy !

Je me suis assis en tailleur à côté de lui et je lui ai demandé le nom du chat.

- The Beautiful World, encore un nom en anglais ! Pfffffffffft…

- L'anglais est quand même la première langue mondiale !

- Blablabla !

Quand je suis arrivé sur le chat, il y avait 3 personnes connectées, c'est dire.

Avant de pouvoir discuter, il faut s'inscrire et France m'a proposé de le faire pour moi et je le ferai pour lui.

- Alors, dit-il, Nom : Kirkland, prénom : Arthur, âge : ….

Il m'a regardé une seconde avant de continuer.

- Donc, âge : inconnu !

- Mais-

- Tu sais mon chéri, tu es tellement vieux que ça ne rentrerait pas !

- Tu es plus vieux que moi ! Mets mon âge « humain » alors !

- D'accord… alors, âge :23 ans, taille : … il faut vraiment savoir ça pour s'inscrire ?

- Réponds !

- Alors… taille : 1 m 75, anniversaire : 23 avril, couleur de yeux :

Il me regarda intensément dans les yeux et je me sentis rougir. J'ai détourné la tête, mal à l'aise.

Il a rigolé avant de continuer.

- Verts émeraudes ! Couleur de cheveux : ça je le sais à force de te les couper ! Blond.

- Tout le monde le sait, ça se voit !

- Oui, oui… Pays : Angleterre ou Royaume-Uni de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande du Nord.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de mettre mon nom complet !

- Bien sur que si ! Laisse-moi faire mon lapin. Particularité : Il a d'épais sourcils noirs.

- Quoi ?!

- Mais c'est la vérité mon chéri !

- Arrête avec tes surnoms débiles, bloody wanker !

- Pseudo : Ah ! Un pseudo !

- Choisis bien France, ça peut se retourner contre toi.

Il a encore plongé ses yeux dans les miens en me tenant par le menton pour éviter que je ne tourne la tête.

- Tu as une idée ?

Il m'a chuchoté cette question à l'oreille de manière très sensuelle me rendant encore plus rouge.

Il a laissé l'ordinateur de côté et il s'est placé de sorte à ce que je ne puisse plus bouger.

Je vous résume la situation : je suis à moitié allongé sur mon canapé, rouge pivoine, avec France qui au-dessus de moi qui me tient le menton en me bloquant. Ai-je précisé qu'il me bloque avec son corps ?

- Trop près ! Ai-je dit très gêné.

Le *bip* a rapproché sa tête de la mienne de sorte à ne laisser qu'un centimètre entre nos lèvres.

- Et là ?

- Dé-

Il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de finir mon mot qui avait délicatement posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Dans tout l'histoire de ma vie (et elle est très longue) je n'avais jamais été dans une situation pareille. Et quand sa langue a demandé l'accès à ma bouche, je l'ai laissé faire.

Il s'est reculé doucement, m'a souri, mais son sourire s'est fané lorsqu'il m'a regardé.

- Pourquoi tu pleures, Ange ?

- Je ne pleure pas, idiot ! J'ai… j'ai juste une poussière dans l'œil.

Il s'est mis sur le côté pour que je puisse me rasseoir. Je me suis remis en tailleur et j'ai continué à pleurer. Il attendait que je lui dise ce qui ne va pas, autant le faire alors.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, froggy !

- Arthur…

- Ne joue pas avec moi comme ça !

- Je ne joue pas Arthur …

- Tu finiras par te lasser de moi comme toutes les filles avec qui tu es sorti avant ! Alors vas te faire et ne me parle plus !

- Arthur !

- GO TO HELL !

Et il est parti en me laissant avec mon ordinateur et une inscription non finie je savais que les chat étaient mauvais.

La semaine suivante, réunion des pays

J'ai passé la pire semaine de ma vie. J'étais tellement triste que j'ai fait des TAS de scones et je n'ai pas arrêté d'en manger.

Je ne voulais pas trop aller au meeting : je ne m'entends avec personne sauf avec Japon et France, mais je pense qu'avec lui c'est foutu.

J'étais tellement fatigué que je me suis écroulé sur ma chaise sous le regard moqueur d'Amérique et celui inquiet de Japon.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Arthur-san ?

- Non, tout va bien…

- Le héro, moi, déclara ouverte cette réunion !

- Le Frankreish n'est pas là, fit remarquer Allemagne.

- Vee, tu sais où il est Angleterre ?

- Non… dis-je sèchement.

Et là, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit laissant entrer… un bouquet de roses ? Ah non, derrière il y a France… Et il se dirige droit sur moi… Oh My God, pourquoi moi ?

- Je suis désolé mon Ange de ce que j'ai pu faire, je t'en supplie pardonne-moi ? Je t'aime !

Mon cerveau a eu le plus grand beugue de l'histoire, 404 error, le numéro que vous avez demandé n'est plus attribué, it's a rain man !

Je pense qu'il n'y avait pas que moi qui ai eu un beugue, il y avait un grand silence dans la salle de meting.

- Arthur ? a demandé France.

- Argh !

Je me suis levé l'entrainant à ma suite, lui et ses idées « romantiques ».

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Parce que je voulais me faire pardonner !

- Mais pourquoi devant tout le monde ?

- Pour donner son petit effet.

J'ai soupiré, puis, avec un sourire attendri, j'ai chuchoté :

- Redis-le…

- De quoi ?

- Que tu m'aimes.

Il a souri et a pris mon visage en coupe.

- Je t'aime.

- I love you too.

Et il a embrassé, c'était aussi bien que la première fois. Sauf que cette fois, tous les pays (qui nous avaient suivis) nous regardaient. Je pense que je peux dire que je suis heureux… Et je me suis mis à leur crier dessus.

Fin !

- Aaaaaah…..

Le pauvre Estonie était tout seul devant son ordinateur a pleuré sur son chat désert. Ce n'est pas maintenant que les pays iraient sur des réseaux sociaux….

Vraie Fin !


End file.
